


Crowley Went Down To Georgia

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went to a bar to forget your cheating ex and pick up a stranger just rolling through a Georgia town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley Went Down To Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Devil Went Down to Georgia by the Charlie Daniels Band (to which I know all the lyrics cause… well… I am a Georgia girl) when my sister started singing it late last night and somehow I changed to lyrics to “Crowley went down to Georgia” and this just sorta happened. So lyrics are kinda woven in there and it was just fun!

You sighed as you rejected yet another douchebag offering a drink. You should’ve known better than to try to go to a bar to get away from everything. You tossed back your drink before signaling the bartender for another. You were trying to forget your now ex. You had wanted to surprise him by coming home early but had accidently caught him with some bitch he worked with. You scoffed at the memory. Of all the places for him to choose to hook up in, your apartment probably wasn’t the best idea. You had kicked him out, called about changing the lock, and headed to a bar to drink away your sorrows. You felt another presence come up beside you. You sighed again preparing to dismiss yet another drunken sleazebag.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A deep British accent surprised you. You turned to the dark figure behind you. Older than you, but still very attractive, you felt some pull towards the mysterious man.

“Names Crowley.” He held out his hand. “And you look like you need another drink.” You looked down to your empty cup and nodded.

“Y/N.” You said. “And that would be great.”

Crowley was easy to talk to. He managed to pull the entire story about your asshole of an ex out you (granted that it wasn’t particularly difficult when you were drunk). He had listened patiently, attentively to you. Eventually, you ran out of things to say. You tossed back another drink.

“So what brings you to Georgia?” You asked turning the conversation to him. Crowley smirked at you.

“Business.” He said. “I’m way behind trying to make some deals. Decided to take the night off and relax. When I came across this young lady and she turned into lovely company.” You blushed lightly as his eyes roam your body. Your eyes turned back to the bar as you felt his gaze still on you. He shifted closer.

“Shall we leave?” His lips nearly brushed your ear. Your breath nearly caught in your throat as you nodded. Crowley led you out of the bar and you pointed out your car. He insisted that he drive after pointing out the amount of alcohol you had drunk. You didn’t fight to hard, but gave him directions for the 5-minute drive to your apartment. He kept one hand on the wheel and the other rested gently on your thigh. The warmth of his hand seeped through the denim of your jeans. Slowly, his hand slid up along the inside of your leg. His hand left you as he pulled up outside your apartment. You immediately missed the warmth. You barely noticed Crowley exiting the car before he opened your door. He was a perfect gentleman as he helped you from the car. He followed close behind you. You fumbled with the door lock before getting it open. As soon as it was closed, you found yourself pressed against it. Crowley’s lips attacked your neck.

“Do you want this?” He muttered, his lips trailing up your neck and along your jaw. You nodded and he pulled away.

“I need you to say it.” He said. “Because if you agree, I’m not going to hold anything back. You are completely irresistible.” His warm breath spread across your face.

“Yes.” You breathed. “Yes, take me. Please.” You moaned. Crowley smiled briefly before scooping you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed him harshly. He somehow instinctively knew exactly where your bedroom was and deposited you on the bed. You bounced slightly and watched him loosen his tie.

“What to do with you?” He said. You could practically see him undressing you with his eyes. He shrugged his jacket off and it hit the floor with a solid thud. He toed off his shoes and socks. He carefully crossed the room towards you like predator stalking his prey. He quickly grabbed your ankle and pulled you towards the end of the bed. He knelt down at the foot and let his hands slide up your legs. He pulled your shoes and socks off and then his hands made his way to the button on your jeans. With a flick of his fingers, the button popped open. His fingers hooked into the belt loops and pulled down. You shifted to give him better access. When your jeans were completely off he stood. He fiddled with the hem of your shirt before practically tearing it off of you. His eyes continued to roam your body. You were slightly uncomfortable and moved to cover yourself before he took your hands.

“Don’t.” He said. “You’re stunning.” You felt slightly better at his words and you allowed him to reach behind you and unhook your bra. He tossed it across the room. His rough hands ran over your chest pinching your nipples harshly. He laughed quietly as you squeaked in response. He pushed you back lightly causing you to fall back against the bed. You felt him drop to his knees again, his fingers hooking into the waistband of your panties and pulled them off of your body. You felt his fingers ran across the sensitive skin across the inside of your thighs and the across your pussy.

“So beautiful,” you heard him murmur quietly as he separated your lips. His thick finger prodded and finally pushes into you. You whimpered as he slowly pumped in and out of you. Your fists balled into the blanket as he continued his maddeningly slow pace.

“More?” He asked playfully. You moaned and he just laughed. Your hips bucked uncontrollably as his lips sealed around you clit. His other hand splayed across your pelvis holding you down. He added a second finger to your pussy and quickened his pace. He pushed you to the edge of an orgasm before pulling back. You whimpered and bit hard on your bottom lip.

“Problems, Y/N?” Crowley muttered. Your back arched as he licked a long line up your pussy.

“Please let me come.” You whimpered. You could practically feel Crowley’s smirk.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He said before attacking your clit again. Your hands flew to his hair and twisted harshly as he worked on your clit and his fingered you roughly. His mouth pulled away and was replaced by your thumb on your clit.

“Come for me, dear.” He said and you were coming hard on his hand. He pulled away as you came down from your high and started working on his remaining clothes. You sat up to watch him. His dress shirt soon joined the rest of the clothes on the floor and his pants soon followed. Your eyes widened as his boxers hit the floor.

“My god, is that going to fit?” You said before you could stop yourself. You clapped a hand over your mouth. Crowley just looked amused. He crossed over to you and pushed you down again. He crawled up your body slowly; stopping to press kisses along your skin. His face hovered above yours. He smirked down at you.

“Pride might be a sin,” He said quietly. “But I’d like to bet that I’m the best you’ve ever been with.” He said cockily. You wrapped your arms around his neck and one hand twisted into his hair.

“I’ll take that bet.” You said before drawing him back into a harsh kiss. Your knees bent around him opening yourself up for him. You felt him line his cock up with you and pushed in slowly.

“Oh, shit.” You moaned as he stretched you. He moved carefully at first giving you plenty of time to adjust. Finally, he filled you to the hilt and paused giving you a moment. You pulled him closer to you into a crushing kiss, something he clearly wasn’t expecting. His arms mirrored yours and wrapped around your back and pulled you close. He sat up and pulled you into his lap.

“You ready?” He asked. You nodded and his hands came down to your hips.

“Well then, I do aim to please.” He muttered. He quickly picked you up and slammed you back down on his cock. Your head fell to his shoulder and he pulled you up and down his cock. You moaned loudly as he fucked you hard, eventually falling back so he was on top of you, his arms holding him up on either side of your head. He shifted his weight so one arm held him up and his other hand traveled back down to your clit held him up.

“You going to come again?” He muttered in your ear. You couldn’t form words and just nodded.

“Come for me. Again.” He said. “Come on my cock.” Your nails dug into his back nearly drawing blood as you came hard again. He managed to hold himself together and pulled you off of him. You fell back on the bed reeling from your orgasm.

“That was…” You started before you noticed his smirk.

“What?” You asked.

“You think I’m done with you?” He asked and your eyes widened. He picked you up and turned you over on your stomach and lifted your hips so your ass was in the air. His hands ran across your ass and down your back, his cock pressing against you again.

“Fuck,” you moaned as he filled you again. His hands gripped your hips as he fucked you from behind.

“Oh, darling, you are so beautiful.” He said as he slowly and rhythmically fucked you. You moaned against the pillow your face was shoved into. He reached around to your clit yet again.

“You going to come again, love?” You whimpered. You didn’t know if you had another in you.

“You can do it.” He teased your clit gently.

“One more time.” He pushed you over the edge yet again before pulling out and coming across your back with a groan. You slumped against the pillow and felt him wipe his cum off of you gently. You rolled off of the bed and grabbed some pajamas off the floor from where you left them that morning. You pulled them on and collapsed on the bed. When you turned to look for Crowley, he was gone. A piece of paper was left on the edge of the bed.

_“I’ll come back Georgia, if I ever want to try again._

_I told you once, I’m the best that’s ever been.”_


End file.
